To Know me
by Bear of avalon
Summary: Out of now where Toad feels the need to show Kurt just what his life is like. Slash Kurt Nightcrawler /Todd Toad


To know me

An x-men evolution story

By Bear of the Avalon

All characters are owned by Marvel comics

This is a slash/yaoi story, which I actually said I was not going to do but thought it would be interesting…Well I guess I fibbed. Anyway, if ya don't like yaoi don't read (male/male relationship)

It had been an odd day to say the least as a certain German teleporting Mutant had finally left his final class for the day. Half way through the day, he had been called away by Professor Xavier to pick up a box of some sort. Something about a "mission" he'd be going on with an expected "ally" Than Wolverine dropped by at lunch to talk to him about (or more like question) why the Teen worried so much about what he looked like. He knew the Holographic watch in a way had represented his internal shame of how he had looked but honestly, it was just something to get through the day.

The oddest of it all was when Kurt had through no fault of his own found himself on a closer than he liked meeting with a certain amphibian mutant who had now backed him into an empty hallway and against a wall.

"Mein Gotte Toad What the hell?! Vhat's your Problem?" Startled by the fact that toad had found the nerve to get in his face abruptly a scowl adorning his face. Sure, he had gotten into a few scrapes with the boy known often as "Toad" but the two had still kept on civil terms. In a way, they had even considered themselves friends when not trying to beat the other to a pulp.

"My problem's you, yo!" With a slight growl, Toad had once again slammed the confused boy against the wall causing him to grunt slightly and giving the other boy a look of questioning.

"Vhy?!! Asked the German student who was at the very least getting slightly annoyed. "Vhat did I do to tick you off?"

It was than that toad had calmed down slightly as he looked into the eyes of his "issue".

"Dude you keep telling everybody how they don't understand you and what kind of person you really are. Ya seem to think you are the only one around here that is different. I don't know if anybody told ya but… I ain't exactly the poster boy of normal yo!"

To put emphasized this the other boy shot out his tongue catching a fly that just happened to fly precariously near Kurt's head causing the boy to pull in the opposite direction only getting him slammed against the wall again.

"Ja! I know but vhat exactly do you vant me to do about it?" The whole Nightcrawler slam-a-thon was getting more than old.

That was when the grunge band poster child finally got a grin across his face as he pointed a finger at his "adversary's" chest and poked him.

"Tomorrow's Saturday fuzzy and you and I ain't got nothing to do. You and me are gonna take a trip into my part of town so be back here noon tomorrow and …don't… be… late yo! "A finger stabbed into Kurt's chest with each word emphasized that he obvious had no choice in the matter.

With a frustrated and still confused look on his face, the boy sighed and gave the amphibian boy who now had a victorious grin on his face a nod.

Finally being allowed to pull away from the wall Kurt watched as Toad walked away and could only mutter under his breath as he made his way home.

* * *

Noon Saturday had arrived and as ordered by his demanding tour guide Kurt found himself pacing back and forth across the schoolyard lawn, a box held in his arms. Muttering to him self in what sounded to be a mixture of German and English profanity causing the few students who had been unfortunate to receive Saturday detention to give him a wide berth.

What confused him to no end was the fact that this was the same damn box that he had been asked to pick up YESTERDAY! Why he was told to take it with him or the fact that the Professor had insisted that he not open it he had no idea. Though the temptation of finding out had gnawed at him for half an hour now as he impatiently waited for Toad who was now half an hour late!

Finally letting his curiosity get to him the elfish mutant began to pull away at the tape before poke in the side caused said teen let out a startled yelp tossing the box in the air.

"Wow I haven't heard anybody scream like that since I let the rat go in the girl's locker room Yo!" Catching the box with a grin Toad leaned against Kurt who had now sent a glare in the amphibian's direction.

"You're kinda early its only 11:30." Toad yawned as he looked down at his watch that looked like it had seen better days.

A glare remaining on the teen's face, Kurt pointed to his own watch as he shook his head. "Vould you like to try 12:30. You're half an hour late. No wonder you're alvays late to school. You're watch is an hour behind!

Looking for himself with a tilt of the head Toad had simply threw his hands up in the air in a way that would say "my bad" and gave the still glaring mutant an awkward grin. Finally looking at the box he now held in his hands Toad grinned and tossed the box up in the air a couple of times.

"Oh snap! I guess I did leave a few things behind at the school." Toad muttered to himself before tossing the box back to his friend giving him a grin. "Good if that's what I think it is that just means we won't have too stop back by the house yo! Take that go into the locker room and get changed today's gonna be a long day!"

Before the befuddled teen could respond Toad had already starting tapping his foot impatiently and began cracking his knuckles. Not wanting to get into it Kurt had chosen to give up and try to make this as easy as he could on himself.

* * *

20 minutes later as the boy stood in the mirror looking himself over groaning Kurt. Wearing what looked to be a dirty old red baseball cap that looked like it had seen better days a stained and faded gray sleeveless shirt that was at least a size too small, and a tattered pair of jeans Kurt had finally come to realize that today was going to be anything but easy.


End file.
